


beguilement

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: tyson is determined to kick nate's ass at CoD





	beguilement

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme prompt archived from tumblr. works in the series are unconnected.
> 
> tyson/nate - 9. Distracting Kiss - When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

They’re playing free for all CoD, sprawled on Nate’s couch in his room in Talbo’s basement. Nate keeps shoving at Tyson with his knee, his feet, trying to put him off his shot, and it’s kinda working, which is frustrating to no end. 

so he decides to fight back- gets all up in Nate’s space, plastering himself as close as he can get without sacrificing his ability to hold the controller, and hooks his chin on Nate’s shoulder.

“No. Fuck off.” Nate hisses at him, staring fixedly at the screen. “ _ Fuck off _ .”

“ _ What _ ?” Tyson grins to himself,  “I’m not doing anything.”

Nate gnashes his teeth and growls, his character on screen picking up extra ammo and slinking his way through an abandoned house. Tyson’s somewhere on the other side of the map, scaling a bombed out shell of a building to find a good sniper nest. He rubs his chin against Nate’s broad shoulder, presses slow, soft kisses to the warm skin there. 

He feels the way Nate shudders underneath him, seems to unconsciously stretch and angle his neck to give Tyson better access. Tyson’s found a good spot to camp out in the game, sets up his rifle and waits. In the basement, he continues his line of kisses up along the strong line of Nate’s neck, nipping at the straining tendon, sucking at the hinge of his jaw.

Nate whimpers and throws his shoulder back against Tyson, trying to throw him off. Tyson grins and doesn’t budge, instead nuzzles the sensitive space behind Nate’s ear, follows his nose with sweet little kisses, takes the soft lobe of his ear lightly between his front teeth and  _ tugs _ .

“Fuck. Ty.  _ Babe _ . Stop it.” Nate’s panting now, fingers clumsy on the joystick. 

“Stop what?” he breathes into Nate’s ear. On screen, he can make out movement in his scope.

“Ngh.” Nate squirms, Tyson takes aim, breaths out, shoots.

“Boom! Headshot!” Ty throws down his controller and jumps to his feet. “Who’s the best now, motherfucker!?”

“ _ Fucker _ ! Fuck you!” Nate tackles him to the bed, Tyson giggling triumphantly “You fucking  _ cheat _ .”


End file.
